The Return of Scarlett
by Smarty 94
Summary: When former Total Drama contestant Scarlett manages to get her hands on the Infinity Gauntlet and takes control of Dominator's organization; she manages to wipe out a majority of Earth's population, forcing Dominator and some of the survivors to find a way to undo what she has done.
1. Scarlett

In Toon Manor; Sonic was sitting in the living room talking with Beast Boy.

"Look, I'm just saying that it might be planned out." said Sonic.

Beast Boy became confused.

"What was planned out?" said Beast Boy.

"Dr Strange seeing lots of possible timelines with one of them where everyone lives, the time stone being stolen, half the universe being erased from existence, Nick Fury contacting Captain Marvel before being erased, and Ant Man ending up in the quantum realm just as the Snap has happened. Don't you find it very odd that all that happened just after Dr Strange saw that one timeline using the Eye of Agamotto's time stone?" said Sonic.

Beast Boy nodded as Raven came in.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

The two turned to Raven.

"The endings to Infinity War and Ant Man and Wasp." said Beast Boy.

Raven nodded.

"I'm surprised they made this version of Ghost a female." Said Raven.

"I'm not surprised. Need I remind you of that live action version of the Jungle Book two years ago?" said Sonic.

Beast Boy became confused.

"Kaa was voiced by Scarlett Johannson." said Sonic.

Beast Boy was still confused.

"Bageerah was being voiced by Sir Ben Kingsley." said Sonic.

Beast Boy still didn't get it.

Sonic groaned.

"Baloo sounded like Bill Murray from the original Ghostbusters films." said Sonic.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." said Beast Boy.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"I swear if this just leads to another interview where Beast Boy reveals he knew what I was talking about." said Sonic.

Next was Beast Boy.

"I knew what he was talking about, I just wanted him to bring up Bill Murray." said Beast Boy.

Lastly was an annoyed Sonic.

"OH GODDAMMIT!" yelled Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Man, Sonic got played." said Raven.

Sonic left the living room.

Raven smiled and sat down

"Anyway Raven want to check out another Marvel movie or the Teen Titans Go To The Movies Movie?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven did some thinking.

"We already saw every Marvel movie." said Raven.

Beast Boy smiles.

"Cheesy film based off of a TV show made by people who have been on drugs it is then." said Beast Boy.

Raven laughed.

Meanwhile in a unknown location Scarlet the evil woman of Total Drama was hatching a plan.

"I want money, my ethics are questionable." said Scarlet.

She then did some thinking.

"But how?" said Scarlet.

She paced around and is very mad.

"I lost my chances of getting a million dollars, I might as well bargain for a billion dollars instead." said Scarlet.

She then smirked.

"Maybe if I had something very dangerous, I can get my point across." said Scarlet.

 **Interview Gag**

"I'm thinking maybe the Infinity Gauntlet and Stones to get my point through and threaten to snap my fingers." said Scarlet, "Besides, take a look at the ending to Infinity War."

 **End Interview Gag**

"I'll need help in this." She said.

She did some thinking.

She then smirked.

"I know just who to get." said Scarlet.

Meanwhile at another home; former Total Drama contestant Max was looking at a globe laughing.

"Soon I shall have the entire world." said Max.

He resumed laughing before seeing Scarlet glaring at him and shrieking.

 **Interview Gag**

Max was lying down in a bathroom sucking his thumb in fear.

 **End Interview Gag**

"What do you want scary?" said Max.

Scarlet is mad.

"I'm not scary." said Scarlet.

"Yeah you are." said Max.

Scarlet groaned.

"I want to find out where the Infinity Gauntlet is." said Scarlet.

Max is shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"IS THAT WOMAN LOONY! THAT THING HAS THE POWER TO WIPE OUT HALF OF EXISTENCE! EVEN I WOULDN'T WANNA MESS WITH THAT THING!" Max shouted "BESIDES I'VE SEEN INFINITY WARS!"

 **End interview Gag**

"Never, I'll never help you find that thing." said Max.

But then a ton of swords were aimed at him.

"I'm listening." said Max.


	2. Under New Management

At the League of Evil's hideout; Plankton was looking at his own reflection laughing.

He then held a hand up, revealing he had the Infinity Gauntlet on before snapping some fingers on it.

In the meeting room; everyone else was sitting around the table when they all turned into Krabby Patties.

"PLANKTON!" yelled Dominator.

Plankton gulped.

He entered the room.

"Yes Lord Dominator?" said Plankton.

"This is the third time this month you've used that gauntlet to turn us into stuff." said Dominator.

 **Flashback**

Plankton was sitting in a room thinking.

"I want a smoothie." said Plankton.

He pulled out the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped some fingers.

However all the villains became smoothies of different flavors.

The villains noticed it.

"Oh boy." said Bebop.

"I smell strawberry banana." said Joker.

Later; Plankton was sitting in the same room.

"I need a corn dog." said Plankton.

He held up the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped some fingers.

Then everyone in the organization turned into corn dogs.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Dominator.

 **End Flashback**

"Come on, I don't even have any fingers." said Plankton.

His fellow villains nodded.

"Yeah we all know that." said Negaduck.

"Why not just clap?" said Quackerjack.

"This is why." Plankton said before spreading his arms out, "SHIA KAZING!"

He clapped his hands before he was covered in an explosion.

The explosion cleared off, revealing Plankton was covered in soot.

Everyone looked at Plankton.

"Well, this stinks." said Plankton.

Joker laughed loudly.

Everyone else also laughed.

"Hold it right there." A Voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Scarlett.

The villains became shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" said Eggman.

Scarlett then stepped on Plankton before grabbing the Infinity Gauntlet and putting it on.

"The new owner of this gauntlet. Now everyone will do exactly as I say, or else." said Scarlett.

"Or else what?" said Liquidator.

Scarlett then snapped her fingers, causing Liquidator to disintegrate to dust.

Everyone became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" everyone yelled.

 **Interview Gag**

Everyone was such King their thumbs on fear of Scarlet.

"SHES PSYCHO!" shouted Plankton.

"Yeah, more so then me." said Joker.

"At least she has better control of that gauntlet." said Quackerjack.

"I THINK I WET MYSELF!" shouted Shredder.

Everyone then backed away.

 **End Interview Gag**

Everyone minus Dominator and Megavolt bowed down to Scarlett.

Dominator growled.

"This is my army you bitch!" shouted Dominator.

"Not anymore." said Scarlett.

She then snapped her fingers.

Dominator vanishes.

Megavolt gulped and ran off.

Meanwhile over the swampy waters surrounding the hideout; Dominator appeared before falling into the gator infested waters.

Dominator is shocked.

"Oh boy." she said.

Then a ton of roaring sounds were heard.

Dominator then swam over to shore and panted from exhaustion.

A gator who was chasing her snapped it's fingers in annoyance before swimming away.

Then Megavolt appeared on a canoe.

Dominator noticed that.

"What're you doing here?" said Dominator.

"I'm way to loyal to you to see you get dethroned." said Megavolt.

Dominator smiled.

"Thank goodness." said Dominator.

She then became confused.

"But it looks like something's happening to you." said Dominator.

Megavolt became confused and looked at his hand to see he was turning to dust.

He became shocked.

"I don't feel so good." said Megavolt.

Dominator is shocked.

Megavolt then fully turned to dust.

"NO, NOT MY NUMBER ONE GUY!" yelled Dominator.

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR NUMBER ONE GUY!" Nega Duck's voice said inside the hideout.

Then a slapping sound was heard.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Nega Duck.

Dominator did some thinking.

"I'll need some help taking control of my organization once again and bringing Liquidator and Megavolt back to life." said Dominator.

At the manor a knocking sound is heard and Leni opened the door.

On the other side was Dominator.

Leni shrieked and slammed the door on Dominator, leaving a Dominator shaped dent in the door.

Interview Gag

"I know, it seemed mean, but that was Dominator. What else was I supposed to do?" said Leni.

End Interview Gag

Dominator groaned in pain.

Leni is mad.

She opened the door.

"What do you want?" said Leni.

"Help." said Dominator.

Leni is confused.

"Help?" said Leni.

Dominator nodded.

Leni slammed the door on her and walked to Beast Boy.

"We've got a problem?" said Leni.

"I'm guessing that someone managed to get their hands on the Infinity Gauntlet and took control of Dominator's entire organization and now she wants help to regain control." said Beast Boy.

Leni and Raven became shocked and Beast Boy saw this.

"What just because I'm not smart didn't mean I don't know stuff." He said.

 **Interview Gag**

"I'm amazed he's even part of a team." said Dominator.

 **End Interview Gag**

"That's right." said Dominator.

Beast Boy smiled.

"We will help." Said Beast Boy.

Dominator smiled.

Raven is shocked.

"Wait, just agree to help out that easily?" said Raven.

"I've got nothing better to do." said Beast Boy.

 **Interview Gag**

"No seriously I don't." said Beast Boy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Beast Boy then started drinking a smoothie.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg came by and saw Dominator.

"DOMINATOR!" yelled Robin.

He and his two friends started beating Dominator up.

BB and Raven and Leni looked shocked.

"Stop, she's just begging for help because someone has the Infinity Gauntlet." said Beast Boy.

The other titans stopped beating up Dominator.

"Oh." said Cyborg.

But he punched Dominator once more.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Cyborg.

"I know that seemed cruel, but I just wanted to be sure she wasn't doing anything evil." said Cyborg.

Next was Robin.

"Expect the unexpected that what Batman taught me." Said Robin.

Next was Starfire.

"I have some trust issues with my own sister, so I should be suspicious of trusting Dominator." said Starfire.

Next was Beast Boy.

"Yeah son, be suspicious, but I'm trusting Dominator because the Infinity Gauntlet is as dangerous as can be. I've seen Infinity Wars." said Beast Boy.

Next is Raven.

"Same here, she's being honest enough." said Raven.

Next was Dominator.

"Honesty is usually the last thing I want to do, but I'm desperate." said Dominator.

Last is Leni.

"I wonder how babies are made?" Said Leni.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Okay then, let's go." said Robin.

Everyone nodded as Leni followed.

"Can we get tofu first?" said Beast Boy.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Dang it." Muttered BB.


	3. A Way to Undo the Damage

At a bus stop; Rayman was talking to Fishfins.

"So are you just a regular goldfish with legs as a result of mutagen exposure, or just a humanoid goldfish from another dimension?" said Rayman.

"Humanoid fish from another dimension. You?" said Fishfins.

"Proof that magic does exist in this dimension." said Ray.

Fishfins nodded.

"Alright." said Fishfins.

He then sees that Wart is gone.

"Hey, where's Wart?" said Fishfins.

"No idea." said Ray.

He then sees his hands vanishing.

"Oh no." Ray said.

He then vanished.

Fishfins noticed it.

"That ain't good." said Fishfins.

He then vanishes.

With Sonic; he was at the park and noticed he was vanishing.

"Oh boy." said Sonic.

He did some thinking before pulling out the same phantom ruby chunk he had and it glowed, causing him to stop vanishing.

Sonic chuckled.

"Huh, guess this thing can counteract anything." said Sonic.

He then saw a hot dog stand was vanishing and became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT THE CHILI DOGS!" yelled Sonic.

He cries.

"They were so beautiful and yummy." said Sonic.

He looked at the phantom ruby chunk and did some thinking.

He held it to where the hot dog stand was and it glowed, causing the cart to return.

Sonic smiled.

"Yay." said Sonic.

However there was no chili.

Sonic groaned and held the ruby up and some chili appeared.

"Thank goodness." said Sonic.

Later; the titans, Leni, and Dominator walked by and saw Sonic sitting on the hot dog cart having eaten all the chili dogs in it.

Dominator growled.

"Why's he still around?" said Dominator.

Sonic became confused.

"Pardon?" said Sonic.

He did some thinking and became shocked.

"Wait, did someone recreate the snap?" said Sonic.

Dominator nodded.

Sonic laughed and pulled out his phantom ruby chunk.

"Jokes on whoever did that, I've got something that can counteract the Infinity Stones." said Sonic.

Robin is mad.

"You've kept that thing this whole time?" said Robin.

"Never know if you may need it." said Sonic, "But don't worry, I'm keeping it sealed in lead."

He pulled out a lead thermos and placed the chunk in the thermos before closing it.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Robin

"I wish he vanished when the snap happened." said Robin.

Next was Cyborg.

"Well, it would have made sense to have Sonic vanish as well, but he does have a gem that can counteract what just happened, so we might as well keep him around just to be certain." said Cyborg.

Next was Beast Boy.

"I sometimes hate Sonic." Said Beast Boy. "Always getting out of stuff like this."

He then chuckled.

"But I will say this much, I do have a lot of respect for the guy." said Beast Boy.

Next was Starfire.

"It is great to see a friend who hasn't been disposed of after the snap." said Starfire.

Next was Raven.

"I'm with Cyborg, Sonic should have vanished." said Raven.

"If these guys think that they'll be able to stop whoever has the Infinity Stones without a phantom ruby, they're mistaken." said Sonic.

Next was Dominator.

"As much as I'd hate to say this, Sonic's the only one with the thing that can counteract the Infinity Stones." said Dominator.

Lastly was Leni.

"I seriously wished Sonic vanished." Said Leni.

 **End Interview Gag**

"No matter what you guys say about wanting me to have been vanished, you still need me." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"You knew what we were talking about in our confessionals?" said Robin.

"Yep, I pretty much know that just about everyone in the mansion hates me and wish that I was never around. But in a way, I'm also the only one who can easily find a way to reverse what all happened, so." Sonic said before tapping the phantom ruby chunk, causing it to glow and make him vanish, "Farewell to thee, I'm taking the phantom ruby chunk with me."

"NO, NO, WE NEED YOUR EXPERTISE!" yelled Robin.

Sonic smirked and tapped the phantom ruby chunk again, causing his vanishing to stop.

"Glad to hear it." said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"But if we're to fully counteract all the Infinity Stones, we'll need a replica of the Infinity Gauntlet and gems the same size as the stones." said Sonic.

Leni smiled.

"Well I happen to know someone who can help." Said Leni.

Everyone became confused.

"He's a blue hedgehog." said Leni.

Sonic groaned.

"That's me." said Sonic.

"No, he has super speed." said Leni.

"Super speed." said Sonic.

"No not you, his name is Sonic." said Leni.

Sonic groaned and tapped the phantom ruby chunk three times before portals appeared and took him, Beast Boy, and Raven and closed up.

"You just described Sonic." said Robin.

Leni became shocked.

"Oh." said Leni.

Inside some type of dimension where a ton of phantom ruby's were; the same three portals appeared and Sonic, Beast Boy, and Raven appeared before they closed up.

BB smiled.

"Nice place." said Beast Boy.

"First time being here." said Sonic.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah." he said.

"Didn't ask." said Sonic.

Beast Boy grumbled.

"Now we just need some gems of the same size as the Infinity Stones." said Sonic.

He looked down and picked up an oval sized gem.

"This'll do for the center of the back of a hand." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"Have you not seen the size of the Infinity Stone that goes in the middle of the Infinity Gauntlet? Besides, this is the best way to fully counteract that gauntlet; find some Infinity Stone size phantom ruby gems, create a replica of the Infinity Gauntlet to make up for that Phantom Gauntlet I destroyed during that Brainiarmy incident, then presto, a way to undo the damage that's been done." said Sonic.

Next was Raven.

"Meh so what if he does stuff like this?" She asked.

Lastly was Beast Boy.

"That's actually very smart." said Beast Boy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic then placed the gem into his lead thermos.

Beast Boy smiled.

"Oh yeah, very smart." said Beast Boy.

"This way it'll be off of anyone's radar." said Sonic.

Beast Boy and Raven nodded

"That's a good point." Said Beast Boy

"Good thinking." said Raven.

Sonic smirked.

"I know." said Sonic.


	4. More Survivors

On Pahkitew Island; a hatch opened up and Shawn, Jasmine, and Sky climbed out of it.

Shawn sighed.

"Good thing we hid in this lead sealed bunker before we could be disintegrated." said Shawn.

"Agreed." said Jasmine.

"Is it safe yet?" Eddy's voice said from inside the bunker.

"Yes it is." Said Shawn.

Then Eddy and Ed exited the bunker.

"Come on Double D, it's over." said Sky.

"Uh, I don't think so. We should probably stay here just in case." Edd's voice said.

Everyone sighed.

"Just come out." said Jasmine.

Then Edd who was wearing tons of protective gear including a biker helmet, shoulder, elbow, hand, and knee pads exited the bunker shivering in fear.

"Dude seriously?" said Shawn.

"I just don't want to take part of something where monsters could exist." said Edd.

Eddy then pulled out a syringe.

"Got one of Beakley's tranquilizers, where should I put it?" said Eddy.

Sky then punched Eddy in the balls, making him groan in pain.

"I'm with Eddy on this." Said Jasmine.

"See, the outback gets me." said Eddy.

"I have to side with Sky on this, that's a stupid idea. The last time Edd was tranquilized, he hopped around the globe. Resurrecting a corrupt high priest from ancient Egypt then killed him again, knocked over the Eiffel Tower, destroyed the Stonehenge, and even destroyed the Sydney opera house." said Shawn.

Everyone nodded and turned to Ed.

"Who do you side with?" asked Sky.

"I'm with Eddy." said Ed.

"I vote not to be tranquilized." said Edd.

Everyone groaned.

"Now how're we supposed to solve this tie breaker?" said Eddy.

Edd walked off and started doing some work on stuff without anyone knowing about it.

He finished up working.

"Finished." said Edd.

Everyone turned to where Edd was and became shocked.

The smart Ed had managed to build a tank/boat.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sky who sighed romantically.

"What a man." said Sky.

Lastly was Eddy.

"Yeah, I'm just going to give Double D the drug despite what Sky and Shawn think, even though we already have a tank thanks to him." said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Eddy then injected the tranquilizer into Edd's neck.

The hat wearing Ed groaned.

"Guys, I don't feel so good." said Edd.

"He better not start disintegrating." said Shawn.

Eddy laughed.

"This'll be awesome." said Eddy.

Edd chuckled.

"Alright, who's ready to-"Edd said before passing out.

Everyone became shocked.

"The hell?" said Shawn.

"Weird, that should have-"Eddy said before pulling out another syringe with a liquid and became shocked, "Whoops, wrong tranquilizer."

Everyone glared at Eddy.

"What tranq did you give him?" said Jasmine.

"A horse tranquilizer." said Eddy.

Sky picked Eddy up and threw him in the nearby lake.

"I deserve this." said Eddy.

Sky bent down and picked Edd up.

Shawn looked around.

"We'd better get moving, fast." said Shawn.

"Good call." said Ed.

The group then got into the tank before starting it up.

With Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Dominator, and Leni; the five approached Dominator's hideout.

Dominator gulped.

"This won't be easy, especially considering that I'll be fighting my entire organization that betrayed me." said Dominator.

She did some thinking.

"Well besides Liquidator and Megavolt, they've been disintegrated." said Dominator.

The Titans and Leni are shocked.

"Two of your loyalists are dead, how?" said Cyborg.

"Liquidator for doubting Scarlet, and Megavolt for being loyal to me." said Dominator.

 **Interview Gag**

All the Titans were together and they are shocked.

"Megavolt and Liquidator are dead?" said Robin.

"Oh man, I really loved those two." said Beast Boy.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg became confused.

"What the, shouldn't you and Raven be with Sonic right now?" said Cyborg.

"You know reality shows are pre-recorded right?" said Raven.

Starfire became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Starfire.

 **End Interview Gag**

Then all of Dominator's former cohorts appeared.

"We're so sorry for this." said Bushroot.

"I understand." said Dominator.

The groups started battling each other.

BushRoot shot vines at Robin.

'We're just really scared of who's controlling us." said Bushroot.

"I'll bet." said Robin.

With Sonic's group; the three were looking around the entire dimension they were in.

They then saw two small gems.

"Those should do." said Beast Boy.

The three walked towards the gems but were stopped by a staff.

They saw a purple glowing shadow looking at them.

"None shall have the phantom ruby chunks." said the shadow.

The three became shocked.

"What?" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, every time we lose a phantom ruby, some asshole with evil plans tries using them for their own selfish reasons, so no one shall have any phantom ruby." said the shadow.

Sonic walked over to the shadow.

"Listen pal, we came here because these phantom ruby's are the only things that can reverse what was caused by the Infinity Stones, now you better let us have those two chunks and tell us where we can find two other chunks, or else there will be a world of hurt for everyone." said Sonic.

The shadow did some thinking.

"Alright, you convinced me. But the girl with the hood has to do something." said the shadow.

Raven became shocked.

"Me, what?" said Raven.

"You have to..."The shadow said before pulling out a jug of water, "Drink this entire jug of mineral water."

Raven scoffed.

"Easy." said Raven.

"Without the use of your demon powers." said the shadow.

Raven smirked.

"Still easy." She said.

Raven grabbed the jug and removed the lid.

"You'll have to do it in thirty seconds. GO!" yelled the shadow.

Raven started drinking the water slowly.

Sonic and Beast Boy became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Beast Boy.

"What, this is as fast as I can go." said Raven, "I thought this would be easy, but then he gave me a time limit."

"I'm a girl." said the shadow.

Everyone became shocked.

Raven just continued drinking the water.

"Fifteen seconds." said the shadow.

Sonic groaned.

"Give me that." Sonic said before grabbing the jug and covering the top of it before he began shaking the jug very quickly.

Beast Boy and Raven became confused.

"What is that?" said Raven.

"No time, we need those ruby's." said Sonic.

He resumed shaking the jug very quickly.

Eventually he stopped shaking and aimed the jug at Raven before the water all went into her mouth, knocking her on the ground.

"What was that anyways?" said Beast Boy.

"Shawn taught me that, it's called Thirst Thrashing." said Sonic.

Beast Boy became confused.

"Thirst Thrashing?" said Beast Boy.

"Shawn said something about using it when trying to outrun anything that's coming your way to save time sipping." said Sonic.

The shadow chuckled.

"Well, never thought anyone would have the balls to do that, but you passed." said the shadow.

She grabbed the phantom ruby's and held them to Sonic who held out his lead thermos before the gems were placed inside.

"Okay Raven, you can get up now." said Sonic.

But some groaning sounds were heard.

"Uh, Rae Rae?" said Beast Boy.

Raven then stood up, revealing she had a huge belly and was holding it.

"You ever get the feeling that a volcano's about to go off in your gut and you don't know which end it'll come out of?" said Raven.

"I know what that's like." said Sonic.

Some rumbling sounds were heard from Raven's belly.

Sonic and Beast Boy backed away before Raven covered her mouth.

She then let out a tiny burp.

The guys became shocked.

"That's it, that's all we're getting from all that water?" said Sonic.

"I was hoping for a bigger burp." said Beast Boy.

However Raven let out another burp that was so loud the Halloween Court Pumpkin Judges Heads her.

"Guilty of being stinky." said one of the judges.

Back at the dimension; Sonic and Beast Boy had gas masks on.

Beast Boy chuckled.

"There we go." said Beast Boy.

"Now we just need two more phantom ruby chunks to make a gauntlet." said Sonic.

Raven burped some more.

Beast Boy smirked.

"I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" yelled Beast Boy.

 **Interview Gag**

First was a confused Sonic.

"Did he mean that romantically or as a friend?" said Sonic, "Because my reason for asking is because that those two actually get together in the comics."

He pulled out a Teen Titans comic and started flipping through the pages to reveal some Beast Boy/Raven moments.

"See what I mean?" said Sonic.

Scarlet saw this from the lair and growled.

"Still alive?" said Scarlet.

Next was Beast Boy.

"Don't even start with these shipping wars." said Beast Boy.

He took a Laptop out.

He started going through tons of web pages and became shocked.

"Wow." said Beast Boy.

Next was Raven.

"I'm not to fond of these shipping wars. But I will say this much, Beast Boy does have his ups and down. Especially since his first name is Garfield." said Raven.

Lastly was Jude and Sonic who both fist bumped each other three times.

"Dude." the two said.

 **End Interview Gag**

Beast Boy and Raven were confused.

"What the hell was that?" said Beast Boy.

Sonic pointed to the Giant Lemon which was closed up.

It then opened up before tons of smoke exited it and Jude appeared from it.

"Sup dude?" said Jude.

"What were you doing in that lemon?" said Raven.

Jude did some thinking.

"Uh, reorganizing?" said Jude.

 **Interview Gag**

"Lies, he's obviously got drugs on his person." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"How much organizing did you do Jude?" said Sonic.

Jude gulped.

"Plenty." said Jude.

"Good enough." said Sonic.


	5. The Phantom Gauntlet

Sonic, Beast Boy, Raven, and Jude were walking around the entire dimension.

"Just out of curiosity Jude, what were you doing in this dimension anyways?" said Sonic.

Jude looked at Sonic.

"I have no idea. One minute I'm in the giant lemon, the next I'm here." said Jude.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"Definitely the drugs, he smoked so much of that stuff that it's affecting his memory." said Sonic.

Next was Beast Boy.

"No idea who I should blame for his issues." said Beast Boy.

Next was Raven.

"I agree with Sonic." She said.

Lastly was Jude.

"What am I doing in here?" said Jude.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Seriously, I'm not to sure how I got here." said Jude.

"Check your pockets." said Raven, "Could be something in them that may explain something."

Jude searched his pockets and pulled out two phantom ruby chunks.

Sonic became shocked.

"Phantom Ruby chunks." said Sonic.

"Oh is that what these are? I thought they were gems for earrings." said Jude.

He then became confused.

"What are phantom ruby's?" said Jude.

BB is mad.

"You don't know what phantom ruby's are?" said Beast Boy.

"Do you?" said Raven.

"No." said Beast Boy.

Raven fell anime style.

"Phantom Ruby's are gems with reality bending powers." said Sonic, "And apparently the only thing that can counteract the Infinity Stones."

Jude did some thinking.

"Wait, did someone recreate the snap?" said Jude.

The other three nodded.

"But we now have a fighting chance." said Raven.

Sonic opened up the lead thermos and dumped the phantom ruby chunks and placed them on the back of his right hand similar to the Infinity Stones on the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Raven." said Sonic.

Raven nodded and stuck her hands out.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." said Raven.

 **Interview Gag**

Beast Boy sighed.

"She's beautiful when she says that." said Beast Boy.

 **End Interview Gag**

The gems started glowing before some lines appeared around Sonic's hand.

The hedgehog lifted his hand up and the gems followed.

"Here we go." said Sonic.

Then his hand glowed before it faded away, revealing a gauntlet similar to the Infinity Gauntlet.

Sonic took the gauntlet off.

"Finally, now we can erase all the damage that has been caused." said Sonic.

Meanwhile with Shawn's group; the tank was now on the main land driving on an empty highway crushing loads of empty cars.

"We going to have to pay for all this damage?" said Ed.

Eddy smacked Ed.

"We're not paying for jack shit." said Eddy.

"Quit fighting." said Jasmine.

Then a purple portal opened up over the tank and Sonic, group landed on the cannon.

Everyone noticed it and screamed in shock.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" yelled Ed.

The others groaned.

"It's just Sonic and some friends of his." said Shawn.

He then opened up the tank hatch and Sonic, BB, Raven, and Jude entered the tank before the hatch was closed.

"Sup dude." said Jude.

"Boy are we glad to see you." said Jasmine.

"Same here." said Beast Boy.

Unknown to them Scarlet and Max saw this through a magic portal and Scarlet is mad.

"HOW ARE THEY STILL LIVING!" She shouted.

"Must be that weird gauntlet with the gems they've got." said Max.

Scarlet chuckled.

"Not anymore." said Scarlet.

She then snapped her fingers in hopes of disintegrating everyone.

But nothing happened.

She became confused before snapping again, only for nothing to happen.

She became mad and kept on snapping her fingers in hope of something happening, but all she did was put six chili dogs in the tank.

She growled.

"Why isn't this working?" She asked. "That's it I'll open the ground and when they come I'll toss them in the lava below killing them."

Max laughed.

"And when I'm done I'll do that to you." Said Scarlet.

Max is shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

Max was sucking his thumb again.

 **End Interview Gag**

Scarlet snapped her fingers.

On the same highway; the ground started to break apart.

Everyone noticed it and became shocked.

Sonic however snapped his fingers, causing the ground to come back together again.

Scarlet is mad and snapped her fingers again and the ground shook again causing it to break open again.

Scarlet turned to Max.

"Come Max we will go to those heroes ourselves." She said.

Max nodded.

"I don't get any of this anymore." said Max.

Where the tank was at; it was stuck to the ground.

Scarlet and Max appeared.

"Those heroes won't know what hit em." said Scarlet.

She opened the tank, only to see it was empty.

She became shocked.

"Empty, where are they?" said Scarlet.

Little did she know was that the tank she stopped was just a decoy and that the real tank was on another highway.

Eddy chuckled.

"Nice job using those phantom ruby gems to create a decoy to lead someone off, pure genius." said Eddy.

"I know." said Sonic.

Edd then woke up and groaned.

"What happened?" said Edd.

Eddy became scared and knocked Edd out again.

"Oh, it was just Double D." said Eddy.

Both Sky and Sonic punched Eddy across the face, knocking him out.

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic and Sky were both in the confessional.

"That seemed pretty rude, but honestly, he had it coming." said Sonic.

Sky nodded.

"Yeah, what a jerk." said Sky.

She and Sonic fist bumped each other.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic then pulled out a huge can of Red Bull before popping it open and pouring it down Edd's throat.

The smart Ed woke up in shock before burping.

"Oh good, the pacifist inventor's awake." said Sonic.

Edd punched Sonic giving him a black eye.

Sonic held his gauntlet hand over the black eye before it glowed and pulled it away, revealing his eye was healed.

"The time bureau has nothing on me." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic confused.

"Time bureau?" said Shawn.

"Yeah, I'm what you consider number one on the Time Bureau's most wanted list." said Sonic, "I've committed so many things that can be considered time crimes."

"So you're a fugitive." said Ed.

Sonic nodded.

"Huh, neat." said Beast Boy.

"It's better when I say it." said Sonic.

"No it's not." A Voice said.

The group turned to see Eddy who was now conscious.

"It's terrible from his lips." said Eddy.

Shawn scoffed.

"As if, at least you didn't steal a gem to alert a robotic bear." said Shawn.

Sky became shocked.

"That was you?" said Sky.

Shawn nodded.

"Huh, neat." said Beast Boy.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Raven.

"It actually sounds very good coming from Beast Boy's mouth." said Raven.

Next was Sonic.

"I swear if Beast Boy and Raven start making out anywhere, even in a confessional." said Sonic.

Next was Beast Boy and Raven who sure enough were making out in the confessional.

Next was Sonic who groaned in annoyance.

"WHO THE HELL'S WRITING THIS CRAP!?" yelled Sonic.

Lastly was Jude who was on a laptop with a Raven and Damian Wayne button that has a red x over it typing stuff down.

"I am awesome." said Jude.

 **End Interview Gag**

Everyone was glaring at Jude.

Jude noticed everyone's glaring.

"What?" said Jude.


	6. Breaking in

Meanwhile at Dominator's hideout; Robin's group managed to knock out every member of Dominator's organization.

Leni was writing down a letter.

"Dear sirs and madam; We are truly sorry that we knocked you all out, it was just business to get Dominator back under control of this organization. We hope you can forgive us for this supposed misunderstanding. Your friend, Leni Loud." said Leni.

 **Interview Gag**

"It's bad if you don't apologize for anything you've done to strangers." said Leni.

 **End Interview Gag**

The group then entered the building; only for an alarm to instantly go off.

"Crap." said Cyborg.

"Probably should have told you about that first alarm." said Dominator.

Later; the five were in the throne room looking at Scarlet.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" said Scarlet.

"Kind of." said Leni.

Outside the base; the same tank stopped in front of the hideout.

"Well, this is it." said Sonic, "Dominator's hideout."

Everyone looked at the building.

"Looks terrible." said Eddy.

"This is what to expect from a villain." said Beast Boy.

"We should go in through the front." said Ed.

Sonic smacked the dumb Ed.

"No, whoever's responsible for this will see that coming. We should take the back door." said Sonic.

"That's what she said." said Eddy.

Jasmine, Sky, and Raven punched Eddy across the face.

"There is one problem with the back way though. We'll have to go through a laser security system. Meaning no one should try to make out halfway through." said Sonic.

Shawn and Jasmine groaned.

"That only happened once." said Shawn, "And I told you that in private."

 **Flashback**

Sonic and Shawn were in the McDuck Mall 2 food court.

"And then, halfway through the lasers, me and Jasmine started flirting with each other." said Shawn.

Sonic nodded.

"And then?" said Sonic.

Shawn smirked.

"Then we start kissing each other as the lasers touched us, setting off the alarm." said Shawn.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP!" yelled Sonic.

"I didn't even notice the alarms." said Shawn.

 **End Flashback**

"Seriously though, no making out in lasers." said Sonic.

Shawn nodded.

In the lair Scarlet saw this

"So, they think they can enter through the laser security huh? Well they'll be in for a surprise if they set off the lasers." said Scarlet.

Later; Sonic, Beast Boy, Raven, Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, and the Eds were in a room looking at tons of lasers.

"Did we have to leave Jude in the tank?" said Edd.

"Yeah pretty much. He would have set off the lasers instantly." said Sonic.

"That's fair." said Raven.

The group looked at the lasers.

Sonic managed to run through them without setting them off.

Everyone became shocked.

"How did he do that?" said Edd.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was looking at the lasers as everything was frozen in place.

He pulled out his iPod and pushed play as the song Ultimate Battle played.

The hedgehog walked towards the lasers before avoiding each and everyone one of them with break dancing moves.

He then reached the other side before turning off his iPod.

 **End Flashback**

"Yeah, it was like that." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"What can I say, everything just seems slow to me." said Sonic.

Next was Edd and Sky with the ladder drinking a smoothie.

"Everything seems slow to him? We're basically moving at the same speed as him at times." said Edd.

Sky stopped drinking her smoothie.

"I've seen him compete in the Rio Olympics." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

"I got the same system back at my old home. Used land mines once, but squirrels kept on dying." said Shawn.

He and Jasmine started moving through the lasers without setting them off and reached the other side.

Ed just crawled on the ground without touching any and reached the other side.

Raven made a portal appear appear under her, Beast Boy, and Eddy before they went into it.

The same portal appeared on the other side before Raven's group appeared.

"Couldn't have tried that sooner?" said Sonic.

Edd started panicking.

"I don't do lasers, they're terrifying and can possibly cut anyone up. I'll just stay here and-"Edd said before being interrupted by Sky kissing him on the lips.

Sonic saw this.

"At least it's not in the lasers." said Sonic

Sky flipped Sonic off.

She grabbed Edd and managed to make it through the lasers.

"Well, now we should be home free." said Sonic.

He and the group entered another room, only to see more lasers surrounding the place, including a tightrope over a tank with an orca in it.

 **Interview Gag**

First was a disturbed Sonic.

"Are you KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" yelled Sonic.

Next was Shawn.

"I got to be honest right now, this is actually very impressive." said Shawn.

Lastly was Jasmine.

"No one could have seen this coming, but they should have." said Jasmine.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic jumped onto Jasmine and started shivering in fear.

But the Australian girl just threw Sonic to the other side without him touching a laser.

She and Shawn started going through the lasers but stopped halfway on the rope and looked at each other.

"Oh uh, after you." said Shawn.

"No, I believe it's your move." said Jasmine.

The two blushed before inching close to each other puckering up.

Everyone noticed it.

"Ugh, at this time?" said Eddy.

"Guys, don't do that now. There's a time and place for something like this." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"But man it's hard not to watch." Said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Shawn and Jasmine then began kissing each other, luckily they didn't touch any lasers.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Shawn who was laughing.

"Two for one, me and Jasmine are on fire with making out in lasers. Luckily we didn't set them off." said Shawn.

Lastly was Jasmine.

She was blushing real hard.

"We got a lot in common." said Jasmine.

 **End Interview Gag**

The two finished kissing each other and made it across the lasers.

Later; Beast Boy, Raven, Sky, Ed, and Eddy were across the lasers and rope.

However there was still a panicking Edd who was currently mixing stuff in a bowl.

"What're you doing?" said Eddy.

"Making chocolate pudding." said Edd.

Sonic check his phone clock to see it said 7:34 PM.

"Eh, at least it's not at four in the morning. But why at seven thirty four PM?" said Sonic.

Edd turned to Sonic.

"I'm panicking for my life." said Edd.

Sonic sighed.

"Just come over here Double D, don't look down and keep from touching any lasers." said Sonic.

Edd gulped and nodded.

"Okay." said Edd.

He started walking across the rope and avoided some lasers.

"Huh, this isn't so bad." said Edd.

But then the orca jumped out of the water and ate Edd before going back in the water.

Everyone became shocked.

"I always knew that orca's are scary." said Sonic, "It's the aquarium incident all over again."

 **Interview Gag**

The Orca laughed.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic was dangling on a fishing reel over the pool.

He became confused.

"How did this happen?" said Sonic.

"No idea." said Eddy.

The whale then jumped out of the water, making Sonic scream in fear.

It opened it's mouth and ate Sonic, but Jasmine held on to the pole really tight, keeping the whale in the air.

"About time help comes." Edd's voice said from inside the whale, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Jasmine punched the whale in the gut really hard, making it spit out Sonic and Edd who was holding onto Sonic before going back into the water.

The Whale screamed and swam off.

"Please tell me we came out of the mouth." said Edd.

"We did." said Sonic.

Later; the group was in a room and saw an organ next to a door.

Sonic groaned.

"Seriously, it's like Dominator was wanting to challenge everyone who wants to arrest her." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Dominator.

"I definitely am." said Dominator.

Lastly was Sonic who just held up a sign saying 'Dominator's a bitch.'

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic sat down at the organ and looked at the sheet music and nodded.

"Simple." said Sonic.

He cracked his fingers before he began playing the Rugrats theme song.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the, is that the theme to Rugrats?" said Beast Boy.

Raven groaned.

"It is." said Raven.

"I find it weird that a dog is actually a better baby sitter then an old relative who falls asleep at the drop of a hat." said Jasmine.

"You know what I find odd about the whole series?" said Edd.

Everyone turned to the smart Ed.

"What?" said Eddy.

"After all the adventures the babies have had, from being lost in a forest with a killer wolf after them and circus monkeys, destroying half of Paris with a giant robot, and being on an uncharted island with a killer feline and traveling with a nature show host, why didn't Child Protective Services get word of any of that and take the kids away from their parents?" said Edd.

"That's a good point." Said Eddy.

"That's weird." said Shawn.

"Yep." said Beast Boy.

"Very." said Sky.

Sonic finished playing the organ and the door opened up.

"Always knew those organ playing classes would pay off." said Sonic.

Everyone went through the door.


	7. Stopping Scarlett

In the throne room; Scarlet was looking at her watch.

"Any minute now." said Scarlet.

She turned to Max.

"When are they do?" said Scarlet.

Before Max could say anything; Sonic's group appeared.

"Now." said Eddy.

Scarlet sighed.

"Finally, what kept you?" said Scarlet.

"We had to go through a lot of obstacles just to get here." said Beast Boy.

"Someone made me play Rugrats on an organ." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"What, I was hoping for bagpipes, or even an electric guitar." said Sonic.

"I will admit to this much, in the first few seasons of that show, Chaz did a very good job of raising his son on his own." said Shawn.

"How true and honestly I always thought Tommy And Kimi would have made a good couple." said Max.

"ENOUGH!" Scarlet yelled.

Everyone became shocked.

"I just peed my shorts." said Edd.

Everyone turned to the smart Ed.

"Sure know how to pick em Sky." said Robin.

Sky glared at Robin.

Scarlet snapped her fingers and the floors shook and opened.

"I present to you, a bot with the powers of all the Infinity Stones. The Infinity Bot." said Scarlet.

Then a bot similar to the Egg Wisp emerged from the ground before roaring.

Everyone became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic was laughing.

"Seriously, does this woman not realize that I destroy bots like this on a daily basis?" said Sonic, "When I'm done with that bot, it'll wish it never came off the assembly line."

 **End Interview Gag**

"Using this bot, it'll travel to the center of all realities and erase all existence." said Scarlet.

She laughed evilly.

"I just peed my shorts again." said Edd.

"Ew." said Sky.

"Got ourselves a regular Dave here." said Shawn.

"Infinity Bot, destroy all of reality." said Scarlet.

The bot then flew out of the hideout.

Sonic snapped his fingers on his gauntlet hand, creating a portal to Null Space behind the bot before it flew into it.

He took the gauntlet off.

"Keep this psycho busy." said Sonic.

He ran into the portal before it closed up.

Scarlet is shocked by what happened.

"OK why did Max build that pathetic excuse for a robot." She muttered.

"No reason." said Max.

Scarlet groaned and pushed a button on a remote, causing tons of Egg Bots to appear.

Everyone became shocked.

"I wet myself again." said Edd.

"HOW MUCH WATER DID YOU DRINK BEFORE LEAVING!?" Shawn yelled.

"About three jugs." said Edd.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, and he's supposed to have a small stomach." said Eddy.

Then Edd's stomach started rumbling, shocking everyone some more.

The smart Ed placed his hands over his mouth before letting out a tiny burp.

"Huh, I thought he'd get at least ten feet of air." said Jasmine.

However Edd burped again and it was 50 feet of air.

"There we go." said Jasmine.

"That was fifty feet of air." said Ed.

Scarlet groaned.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." said Scarlet.

She snapped her fingers and everyone began disintegrating very, very, VERY, slowly.

"Oh man." said Cyborg.

"I don't feel so good." said Edd.

"MOMMY!" Ed shouted.

Scarlet started laughing evilly.

Meanwhile in Null Space; the robot was still traveling through the emptiness as Sonic was following it.

"Gotta catch up to that robot." He said.

Back at the Base Scarlet laughed.

Dominator is sad.

"Well, this is one of the regrets I've got. Allowing Plankton to keep the Infinity Stones." said Dominator.

Everyone looked at Dominator.

"That's why Scarlet has them, because one of your minions had them in the first place?" said Robin.

Dominator nodded.

Everyone fell on the ground.

Eddy noticed the Phantom Ruby Gauntlet and started crawling over to it.

However Scarlet saw this.

"Oh no you don't." She said and snapped her fingers and the ground opened and the gauntlet fell.

Everyone is shocked.

"And once I am done with you all I'll kill babies next." said Scarlet.

"THATS IT!" Max's Voice shouted and went to Scarlet and picked her up. "I may be evil but you killing babies is so evil, even for me."

Scarlet is mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAX PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted

Max who grinned as he looked at the cracks in the ground nodded.

"Gladly." He said and threw her in the Hole in the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scarlet screamed as she fell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She then hits the lava and explodes as she hits the lava.

Everyone else looked down.

Max put on the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped his fingers, causing the group to stop disintegrating.

Back in Null Space; Sonic continued chasing after the bot.

The bot tried to attack Sonic, but the hedgehog jumped on it's tentacle before running towards the head and spinning into it.

The Machine was hit and exploded.

"Booyah." said Sonic.

He then managed to return to Dominator's hideout.

"OK Scarlet giv..." he started and looked around. "Um where's Scarlet?"

"Dead." said Jasmine.

"Same goes for that gauntlet we made." said Raven.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Gauntlet." said Sonic.

He became shocked.

"Oh you mean this thing?" Sonic said before holding his right hand up, revealing he was wearing the Phantom Ruby Gauntlet.

Everyone became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"I maybe wreck less, but I'm not stupid. I traveled all the way back to the mansion before entering Dominator's hideout and used Tails's cloning machine to make a copy of this bad boy in case anything were to happen." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"You had the real thing with you this whole time?" said Eddy.

"Yep, but as far as I'm concerned." Sonic said before taking the gauntlet off and tossing it to Beast Boy, "Someone else should restore the entire planet."

Beast Boy became shocked and put the gauntlet on.

"Here we go." said Beast Boy.

He then snapped his fingers.

However Max started disintegrating and he noticed.

"Oh fu-"Max said before he was fully disintegrated.

Everyone became shocked.

"BEAST BOY YOU MORON, YOU WEREN'T THINKING!" yelled Sonic.

"Sorry." Said Beast Boy. "But in fairness he did kill Scarlet."

Sonic became confused.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, we all witnessed it." said Jasmine.

Sonic shook his head and turned back to Beast Boy.

"Try again Thanos." said Sonic.

Beast Boy nodded.

"Okay." said Beast Boy.

He snapped his fingers again.

Inside a hospital; a pregnant woman was screaming in pain.

"THEY'RE ABOUT TO COME OUT!" she yelled.

She then managed to fart out 150 babies.

Back at the hideout, everyone became confused.

"Was that it?" said Beast Boy.

Shawn was looking at his phone and became shocked.

"Nope." Shawn said before showing an online article about the same woman with 150 babies, with a headline saying 'It's a goddamn miracle', "This is what happened."

Sonic saw this.

"Oh Beast Boy, do you have a fetish for pregnant women?" said Sonic.

Beast Boy is shocked.

"What, no." said Beast Boy.

"Try again." said Sonic.

Beast Boy snapped his fingers again.

"The Titanic has emerged from the waters unscratched." said Shawn.

Everyone is shocked.

"Huh well I guess that's a good thing." assist Beast Boy.

"I don't think so." said Edd.

Raven took the gauntlet off of Beast Boy.

"Give me that." said Raven.

She put it on and snapped her fingers, causing everyone who was disintegrated to reintegrate.

Everyone was shocked and confused by what happened.

"What, I'm a demon hybrid, makes sense that I'd know a lot about magical artifacts." said Raven.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah that's fair." said Sonic.

Then Megavolt and Liquidator appeared and hugged Dominator tightly.

Dominator is shocked and smiled.

The three stopped hugging and Dominator turned to her other cohorts angrily.

"And as for you, CLEAN UP THIS WHOLE BASE!" yelled Dominator.

The other villains groaned.

"Then we'll talk about if you can still be here." said Dominator.


	8. Restored Planet

Outside Dominator's hideout; the heroes walked outside towards the tank.

"Well that was impressive, restoring the entire world back to life." said Shawn.

"Yeah, now we should return home and see how things are going." said Sonic.

He opened up the tank hatch, causing tons of smoke to emerge from it before he coughed.

He closed the tank.

"Okay we can't go in that tank." said Sonic.

Leni became confused.

"Why?" said Leni.

"Because Jude is in this thing and managed to turn it into a vehicle from a Cheech and Chong film." said Sonic.

Everyone fell anime style.

The hatch opened up and Jude emerged from it.

"Sup dudes?" said Jude.

"You got anymore drugs?" said Beast Boy.

Edd punched Beast Boy in the face really hard, giving him a purple eye.

Everyone became confused.

"Don't people usually get black eyes after being hit like that?" said Jasmine.

"I have a bit of a counter point to that, but it would be very racist." said Eddy.

Jasmine looked at Eddy.

"What kind of counter point?" said Jasmine.

"Something about how black people get white eyes when punched in the face really hard." said Eddy.

"Cue Jasmine punching Eddy in the face really hard in five, four, three, two, one." said Shawn.

Jasmine then punched Eddy in the face really, really hard, giving him two black eyes.

"OW!" Shouted Eddy.

Sonic and Shawn fist bumped each other.

Eddy groaned.

"Jerk." said Eddy.

"At least I'm getting a cameo in the new Wreck it Ralph film, this is as big as when I appeared in his first film." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"SPOILED BRAT!" muttered Eddy, "GETTING ALL THE STUFF!"

"Not like I'm also getting a live action film being made by Paramount and going to be voiced by Ben Schwartz." said Sonic.

He then ran off.

Eddy is mad.

"Lucky." said Eddy.

He then smiled.

"How about we go to my restaurant and I'll make everyone Omelets?" asked Eddy, "On the house."

"Great, say what was Sonic's first cameo like in the first Wreck it Ralph again?" said Leni.

"Sonic the Fighter was in the arcade, he made a PSA about not dying in another video game, got injured by Ralph by mistake, attended Fix-It and Calhoun's wedding, and was in one of his own games during the credits." said Shawn.

Everyone stared at Shawn.

Shawn saw this.

"What, he tells me a lot." said Shawn.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay." said Leni.

Edd put a hand to his mouth and burped.

"Excuse me." said Edd.

Everyone laughed.

Jude covered his nose.

"Dude, that's got some hang time." said Jude.

Everyone looked at Jude.

"What?" said Jude.

Eddy groaned.

He then became confused.

"Wait, where did Sonic go anyways?" said Eddy.

Raven looked at her hands and became confused as well.

"Does anyone know where the Phantom Ruby Gauntlet is?" said Raven.

Everyone did some thinking before becoming shocked.

With Sonic who had the Phantom Ruby Gauntlet and the Infinity Gauntlet; he was kicking a chained up Thanos.

"Say uncle." said Sonic.

"Never." said Thanos.

Sonic snapped his fingers with the Infinity Gauntlet on, causing Thanos to start slowly disintegrating.

Thanos became shocked.

"Uncle." said Thanos.

Sonic quickly took off the Infinity Gauntlet before slipping the Phantom Ruby Gauntlet on and snapping his fingers, causing Thanos to stop disintegrating.

He then resumed kicking Thanos while he was chained up and down.

The others appeared and saw everything in shock.

Eddy simply pulled out a wad of cash and gave it to Sky.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Edd.

"I'd hate to have to say this, but I feel bad for Thanos right now, even if did manage to wipe out half the universe in one movie." said Edd.

Next was Jasmine and Shawn.

They were shocked.

"Ok I feel bad for Thanos." Said Shawn. "I mean I know he's evil but come on."

"Agreed." said Jasmine.

Lastly was Beast Boy.

"That's right, give it to Thanos while he's down." said Beast Boy.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Uncle, uncle." said Thanos.

Sonic laughed.

"This is awesome." said Sonic.

Everyone kept on staring in shock.

"Aw screw it, I'm joining in." said Shawn.

He joined Sonic in kicking Thanos.

"THAT'S FOR GAMORA!" Shawn shouted

Soon everyone else joined in on kicking Thanos.

Later; the alien was in a full body cast lying down on a hospital bed.

"In retrospect, I deserved that." said Thanos.


End file.
